


Mixed Signals

by amberswansong



Category: Repo! The Genetic Opera (2008)
Genre: Incest, Kink Meme, M/M, RPF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-30
Updated: 2009-11-30
Packaged: 2017-10-04 01:06:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amberswansong/pseuds/amberswansong
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Ogre was starting to think he was going crazy."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mixed Signals

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this for the kink meme, for the prompt, " A mix between a Luigi/Pavi and...*Drums* A Bill/Ogre." Contains RPS.

Ogre was starting to think he was going crazy. Carrying the mirror around with him everywhere was unusual, but not unheard-of - he'd read somewhere that Viggo Mortenson had carried his sword with him everywhere when he was filming _Lord of the Rings_, and at least the mirror was less obtrusive. Even the constant accent, silly as it felt to use it off-set, wasn't too ridiculous. Better that he use it ordering takeout or chatting up girls at a club than he not be able to produce it on-camera, after all. Plus, girls were absolutely crazy about the accent.

But this - this was much harder to ignore or explain away. Bill's mouth was against his, hot and rough, and his hand was fisting in Ogre's hair. "Pavi, you little fag," Bill groaned, pressing him harder against the wall.

"_You_ are on-a top of _me_, brother," he whispered back, his hand snaking down into Bill's pants.

"I intend to stay that way," Luigi hissed, biting at his shoulder. He yanked Ogre's shirt open, sending buttons flying across the room.

"Ooh, so fierce," Pavi crooned, arching into the rough hands.

"You like it like that, don't you, you kinky little bitch?" Luigi growled.

"The Pavi likes anything-a that you do," he purred, wrapping long fingers around his brother's cock, and unfastening his pants with the other hand.

"Why don't you make yourself useful with that pretty little mouth?" he snarled, shoving Pavi to his knees. Ogre found himself eye-to-eye, in a manner of speaking, with Bill's cock. Iit had been a long time since Ogre had done anything like this, but Pavi certainly didn't hesitate to take it in his mouth. Luigi - Bill - groaned, tugging on Pavi's hair, guiding him into a steady rhythm. Ogre was feeling increasingly out-of-control, as if he could only watch as his body moved for him, as if the character he'd been playing for the past six weeks had simply taken over without a second thought. Pavi wanted his brother to fuck him, and Pavi intended to have his brother fuck him, regardless of what Ogre himself had to say about it. Not that he had any particular objections to Bill fucking him, granted. He wasn't sure how _Bill_ felt about it, but, well, Bill didn't seem to be objecting to the blowjob, at least.

Bill jerked him to his feet, growling, "Take off your pants." The look in his eyes was pure Luigi, manic and violent and it made Ogre ache. He kicked out of his jeans, staggering backwards to his hotel room bed, falling more than sitting as the piece of furniture proved to be closer than expected. He shoved himself backwards up the bed, Luigi following him, and Pavi knew his brother would fuck him bareback and without lube if he didn't get to the contents of his nightstand quickly enough.

He reached back, fumbling with the drawer pull, grabbing a condom and the lube without looking, dropping them in front of Luigi, panting. It proved to be fast enough. Luigi smirked and picked them up. "Should've known you'd fucking be prepared for this, you horny little bitch."

"Si, always-a ready for-a you, fratello," he gasped, Pavi forcing his mouth around the syllables, and Ogre wasn't sure whether he was supposed to want this or not, but there was no doubt that he was going to get it.

Luigi was preparing himself. Pavi was waiting, legs spread, arching toward his brother in breathless anticipation, and Ogre groaned as Bill crawled up the bed and put his hands on Pavi's thighs. "Are you sure?" and the voice was different, somehow, quieter, and the look was a little less wild.

"Please," Ogre whispered, and he knew it was Bill asking, Bill jerking control back from his homicidal character to make sure that he was okay with what was about to happen, and it was sweet enough to make him melt. Let Luigi fuck his brother, that was fine, but it seemed Bill maybe wanted to fuck Ogre too and that was even better.

The penetration was better than expected, gentler, possibly because it was still Bill. Luigi was watching, he knew, and he'd come back soon enough, but Ogre appreciated the concern enough that he relaxed, allowing the invasion. Bill closed his eyes and bent his head into Ogre's shoulder, letting his lips rest against the other man's collarbone, and then Lugi bit him and Pavi squealed and the fucking began in earnest.


End file.
